In the conventional method of impregnating a ceramic body with metal, high impregnating pressure has to be applied on account of the poor wettability of ceramic by metal. Even when a ceramic is thus impregnated with metal, however, the metal-impregnated body obtained has a low strength and the variation in its strength is usually wide.